


Don't Cry

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 欠赤红老师的赌债拉郎/分手炮/pwp
Relationships: Xzi | Jung Ki-hyo/ANS | Lee Seon-chang
Kudos: 5





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> 欠赤红老师的赌债
> 
> 拉郎/分手炮/pwp

郑季孝好脾气地吻了吻男友的唇。  
他的腰被掐了有一会儿了，说不疼是假的。李宣畅勾着他的脖子坐在他腿上，整个人都往后倒去，郑季孝被扯得晃了晃，把他接在臂弯里。  
李宣畅半仰着头，眯着眼：“怎么基孝想要和我分手呢。”  
“哥说不分手的话也行的呀。”  
指间的香烟快燃尽了，郑季孝吸了最后一口，李宣畅起身撕咬他的嘴唇，伸出舌头在牙齿上捕获最后一丝辛辣的烟气。郑季孝掐灭了烟，专心致志地吻他。  
李宣畅换了个姿势，分开双腿面向他坐着：“要在这里吗？”  
“哪儿都行。”手指已经顺着单薄T恤的下摆伸进去，一一拂过分明的肋骨。  
“那就去床上。” 李宣畅含糊不清地说。他用牙齿磕着郑季孝的锁骨，尖锐的犬齿叼起青年薄而富余弹性的皮肉，松口后留下一个红色的浅浅的齿痕。郑基孝从善如流，托着他往卧室走，半勃的性器在小腹上蹭来蹭去。他们依然断断续续地接吻，水声渐渐清晰，直到李宣畅被放在床上，有些舒服地伸了个懒腰，双腿还紧紧勾着郑季孝的背，脚跟若有若无地抚摸着尾椎。郑季孝去掀他的衣服，李宣畅干脆从T恤里钻了出来，光溜溜地往人怀里蹭，被掐着下巴再次吻上去。  
他半闭着眼承受着舌头的搅动，漏进来的昏暗的灯光和模糊的面容搅在一起。背后莫名的虚空让他想尽力拥抱着郑季孝，被安抚地摸了摸额头。他胸前已抚上粗糙的手掌，敏感点被手指快速拨弄挑逗着，呻吟从相互纠缠的唇齿间溢出来。他挺挺腰暗示着身上的青年——那根东西戳在自己的肚子上有一阵了。  
郑季孝笑起来：“哥想怎么做？”  
李宣畅勾着他的腿分开了些。  
郑季孝给他解开裤子，握住细窄的脚腕，在内踝上亲了一口，往前推了推，李宣畅心领神会地屈了膝盖，任由他从膝盖一路往上亲，做出道蜿蜒旖旎的水渍，停在大腿内侧的纹身旁。  
是李宣畅身上难得还能算得上丰满的地方，白花花的脂肪累积起的旖旎情色意味，纹着把荆棘环绕的左轮手枪，郑季孝的名字缩写刻在枪管上。他细细地吻过去，把那一块皮肤舔得湿漉漉的。  
“好可惜，”他真心实意地叹气，“多好看，以后就见不到了。”  
“没准也可以。”郑季孝往纹身上吹了口气，李宣畅被痒得腰肢一抽，说出来的句子都拐了个调，但干瘪的回答似乎没多少诚意。郑季孝没再和他纠缠，从床头柜拿过润滑剂淋在手上，缓慢地从那个翕张的洞穴里伸进去。  
李宣畅闭眼享受着服务，郑季孝做得很周全，开垦细致，不放过任何一块肠壁。他没多费神就找到了那块凸起的腺体，在周围来回打着转，观察李宣畅轻微蹙起的眉，又插进去一根手指，并把耻毛里悄悄抬头的性器含进嘴里。李宣畅轻轻吐出半口气，又随即被柔软的舌头挑逗得屏住了呼吸。淫靡的水声交汇在耳畔，越来越响亮，李宣畅身体的热度攀升着，从耳朵烧起，红扑扑地氤氲了一片。  
第四根手指，郑季孝的动作幅度变大了些，分开紧绞的肠壁往更温热的地方探去，也把嘴里的那根阴茎含得更深了些。李宣畅抓着他的头发，每次在上颚顶到射精口的时候都会失控地揪一把。郑季孝感受着口腔里阴茎的跳动，用嘴唇包裹着牙齿退了出来。  
“哥，头发好痛。”郑季孝晃晃沾满润滑剂和肠液的手指，撑着床站起来，“我去找避孕套。”  
“虚伪。” 李宣畅眼角通红地瞪了他一眼，那点晶莹的泪倒折射出点别的东西。郑季孝反而害羞了似的挠挠头，才又重新扑上来，托起李宣畅被汗水浸湿的后腰，扶着性器插了进去。李宣畅像被踩了尾巴的猫似的呜的叫了一声，他抚摸过撑在自己身边的手臂，顺着精瘦的流畅线条搭上了肩。郑季孝俯身用粗糙的舌面刮过早就红肿的乳珠，又是啃又是舔，两根手指伸进嘴里玩弄他的舌头，李宣畅本能地吮吸着，后知后觉才尝出润滑剂的味道。  
郑季孝公平地用唇齿去照顾胸膛的另一边，唾液残留在挺立的乳头上，暴露在空气里，冷飕飕的，又凉又痒。李宣畅拿手指揉捏起来，舒服地眯了眼睛，敞开嗓子流出慵懒的呻吟。  
郑季孝直起身，边浅浅抽送着边品味了一会儿，才扶着李宣畅的胯骨，带着青年人的莽撞和热情毫无章法地撞在那块腺体上。李宣畅在短暂的几秒里没了声音，然后才随着更猛烈的操弄喊出来，在胸腔里憋了太久，音调渐高，一声声像一波叠一波的浪。体内淤积的快感几乎快要冲破皮肤汩汩涌出，身体软得一塌糊涂，又被爽而甜辣的电流鞭笞得扭动个不停。  
“季孝！”他声音被情欲熏得虚浮，又沙哑得要命。  
郑季孝没搭理他，只是反复地不知疲倦地摩擦着那个点，破开贪婪的软肉的阻拦往尽可能深的地方抽插。李宣畅的腿根紧绷着，却瘫软得只能勉强搭在腰上。  
微凉的精液灌进肠道时，李宣畅的大脑一片空白，快感像融进了血液里，随着加速的心跳流窜在全身、几乎渗进骨髓里。他回过神，才反应过来自己刚刚也射了一次，浑身上下都像被抽空了力气。  
郑季孝看着他，似乎很得意似的，指了指自己小腹一侧的纹身。  
本来应该是盛开的玫瑰丛，还有李宣畅的名字——几个月前他们一起去纹的。但那一块被暧昧的白浊覆盖，只能隐隐约约地露出个大概。  
操，李宣畅有气无力地骂了句脏话。  
郑季孝趴过来，很认真地吻了吻他：“哥可不要忘了我哟。”  
李宣畅懒洋洋看了他一眼，没答话。


End file.
